Utilisateur:C-IMZADI-4/pour moi
Pour moi * :''Alerte Rouge - à traduire (VF épisode souhaitée): '' * Memory_Alpha:L'Avant-Toute/Salle_des_machines/Demandes_en_cours#Infobox * Discussion Memory Alpha:Modèle Episode#Discussion 2010: sidebars épisodes * Memory Alpha:Jargon Star Trek * Modèle:Articlesexergue, Modèle:Articlesdemandés y-a-t-il un canevas précis pour les planètes, les espèces ? :=> Planète : Memory Alpha:Modèle :=> Espèces : non, mais généralement, pas de sidebar et les sections sont : Physiologie, Histoire, Société, Peuple (liens vers liste de personnages), Coulisses :- From Cardassia with pain 12 mars 2009 à 18:58 (UTC) physiologie, société, culture & traditions, politique, histoire, technologie, peuple, coulisses... les sections sont combinables. *One thing you might want to keep in mind: the formatting of the template works best if the image file is exactly as big as the ones we use (500x75px) *Modèle:Bannières ;codes couleurs * codes couleurs ** récit dans une autre chronologie ou voyage temporel #B9B276 ** récit d'une histoire passée #FF7F50 *F. Murray Abraham (VF : Frédéric Cerdal et VQ : Jean-Louis Millette) : Ru'afo *Donna Murphy (VF : Catherine Privat) : Anij * Jessica Vash type=search2 buttonlabel=Consulter labeltext=Rechercher : width=20 id=MP En solide (bordure pleine) En dashed (bordure en tirets) En dotted (bordure en pointillés) En double (bordure double et pleine) galeries marchandisage * Betamax, Blu-ray, CED, DVD, HD-DVD, Laserdisc, UMD, VCD, VHD, VHS, file:Coffret DVD films 1 à 10 (2003).jpg|Coffret DVD films 1 à 10 (2003) file:Star Trek (coffret trilogie blu-ray).jpg| 2010: coffret blu-ray trilogie file:Star Trek (coffret trilogie DVD).jpg| 2009: coffret DVD trilogie File:Star Trek la colère de Khan (DVD 2ème édition).jpg| DVD 2ème édition File:Star Trek la colère de Khan (DVD édition director's cut).jpg| DVD édition director's cut File:Star Trek The Wrath of Khan Special Edition DVD cover (Region 1).jpg| DVD Director's Edition US file:Star Trek à la recherche de Spock (DVD 2009).jpg| DVD 2009 file:Star Trek à la recherche de Spock (DVD collector 2003).jpg| DVD collector 2003 file:Star Trek retour sur Terre (DVD 2009).jpg| DVD 2009 FR file:Star Trek retour sur Terre (DVD collector 2003).jpg| DVD collector 2003 File:The Voyage Home young adult novel.jpg|Young adult novelization File:Voyage Home deluxe magazine.jpg|The Official Movie Magazine (Deluxe Edition) File:Star Trek IV The Voyage Home Special Edition DVD cover-Region 1.jpg|Region 1 Special Edition DVD File:Star Trek IV The Voyage Home 2009 DVD cover Region 1.jpg|2009 DVD rerelease (Region 1) Star Trek terre inconnue (DVD 2009).jpg Star Trek terre inconnue (DVD collector 2003).jpg file:Star Trek generations (DVD 2009).jpg|FR DVD 2009 file:Star Trek Generations DVD cover.jpg| DVD File:Generations young adult novel.jpg|Young adult novelization File:Star Trek Generations Special Edition DVD cover (Region 1).jpg|Region 1 Special Edition DVD Star Trek premier contact (DVD collector 2003).jpg Star Trek premier contact (DVD 2009).jpg File:First Contact young adult novel.jpg|young adult novelization File:Star Trek First Contact Special Edition DVD cover (Region 1).jpg|Region 1 Special Edition DVD File:Star Trek First Contact 2009 DVD cover Region 1.jpg|2009 DVD rerelease (Region 1) file:Star Trek insurrection (DVD 2009).jpg| DVD 2009 File:ST Insurrection young adult novel.jpg|Young adult novelization File:Star Trek Insurrection Special Edition DVD cover (Region 1).jpg|Region 1 Special Edition DVD File:Star Trek Insurrection Special Edition DVD cover (Region 2).jpg|Region 2 Special Edition DVD Star Trek nemesis (DVD 2009).jpg|DVD 2009 File:Nemesis young adult cover.jpg|Young adult novelization File:Star Trek Nemesis Special Edition DVD cover-Region 2.jpg|Region 2 Special Edition DVD File:Star Trek Nemesis Special Edition DVD cover-Region 1.jpg|Region 1 Special Edition DVD A faire * Miramanee * Ferengi * Seven of Nine * Angosien * Bétazoïde Matrices créateur de Star Trek]] Le 22 mars, souhaitons un bon anniversaire à William Shatner. 115px| Le 16 février, souhaitons un bon anniversaire à Levar Burton. Le 21 novembre, souhaitons un bon anniversaire à Alexander Siddig. Le 20 décembre, souhaitons un bon anniversaire à Nicole de Boer. 120px| Le 1 juillet, souhaitons un bon anniversaire à Dominic Keating. 130px| Les administrateurs de Memory Alpha Francophone vous souhaitent pour 2012 la meilleure année possible. 130px| MA-fr sur Facebook Le 14 février, souhaitons un bon anniversaire à Simon Pegg. 130px| Anniversaires ;Février * 2 - Brent Spiner * 8 - Ethan Phillips * 14 - Simon Pegg * 16 - Levar Burton * 22 - Jeri Ryan ;Mars * 2 - Gates McFadden * 5 - Jolene Blalock * 11 - Anton Yelchin * 19 - Connor Trinneer * 22 - William Shatner * 26 - Leonard Nimoy * 29 - Marina Sirtis ;Avril * 20 - George Takei * 29 - Kate Mulgrew ;Mai * 20 - John Billingsley * 30 - Colm Meaney ;Juin * 1 - Rene Auberjonois * 2 - Anthony Montgomery, Zachary Quinto * 7 - Karl Urban * 16 - John Cho * 19 - Zoë Saldana * 22 - Tim Russ ;Juillet * 1 - Dominic Keating * 9 - Linda Park * 13 - Patrick Stewart * 26 - Nana Visitor * 29 - Wil Wheaton ;Août * 7 - Cirroc Lofton * 12 - Bruce Greenwood * 19 - Jonathan Frakes, Diana Muldaur * 24 - Jennifer Lien * 26 - Chris Pine ;Septembre * 8 - Star Trek * 11 - Roxann Dawson * 14 - Walter Koening ;Octobre * 2 - Avery Brooks * 9 - Scott Bakula * 27 - Robert Picardo ; Novembre * 5 - Armin Shimerman * 9 - Robert Duncan McNeill * 19 - Terry Farrell, Robert Beltran * 21 - Alexander Siddig * 24 - Denise Crosby ;Décembre * 9 - Michael Dorn * 15 - Garrett Wang * 20 - Nicole de Boer * 28 - Nichelle Nichols chronologie Diffusions séries Canada: VOY est diffusé depuis cette année. TOS, TNG et DS9 ont été diffusés entièrement en français. ENT a été diffusé pour les 2 premières saisons. 72.10.142.184 15 avril 2006 à 06:47 (UTC) Pour ce qui est de la suisse, TOS à été rediffusé il y a de cela 2 ans en fin de nuit par la chaîne nationale TSR. Sinon, aucun épisodes des séries TNG, DS9, VOY, ENT ou TAS n'ont été diffusée par une chaine suisse romande (francophone).